


A Passionate Memory

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Passion [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dance, Weddings, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Last Christmas, Harry proposed in the middle of a rather passionate round of sex. This Christmas, they're completing what he started a year ago.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Passion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578340
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2019





	A Passionate Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony and Co.'s Harmony Advent Collection. I'll be completely honest; I wish this were longer, but my muse did not want to cooperate. I had more, but I just didn't like it, so I kept what I did like. I hope you enjoy this little snippet into the lives of Harry and Hermione. It is technically a sequel to the drabble I wrote for this event last year, but the other piece doesn't need to be read to read this one.
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me — any errors after she did share my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

"You look stunning," Harry murmured in Hermione's ear as they slowly danced across the floor. She had removed the wrap she wore while they were outside taking photos to keep warm as there was a thin layer of snow on the ground, but the dress she wore was breathtaking on her.

Lifting her head from where it rested on his chest, Hermione smiled up at him. "You look rather handsome yourself."

Harry chuckled. "Even with the messy hair?"

"Even with the messy hair." Hermione snickered before adding, "I'm not one to talk. Ginny and Molly worked on my hair for hours, and it's still all over the place."

He waggled his eyebrows behind his glasses. "I love your wild curls. It's one of my favourite features on you."

"You love them because you love tangling your fingers in my hair when we have sex," Hermione said with a knowing look. "Like the night you proposed."

Harry grinned unrepentantly. "Not one of my better moments, I'll give you that. And you figured out my reason for not wanting you to chop it all off."

Hermione's laugh rang out through the room. "You are incorrigible, Mr Potter."

"And yet you wouldn't have me any other way, Mrs Potter," he replied.

She pretended to think about what he said, but when he poked her in the side, she grinned at him and tried to step out of his hold. "That's debatable some days."

Harry pulled her back into his arms. Looking into her eyes, he brushed the back of a hand over her cheek.

Hermione leaned into his touch. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dipping his head, Harry presses his lips against hers.


End file.
